


Wrong Choices

by lisinfleur



Series: Vikings - Long Fictions [3]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Special series produced for Uncrowned King's Thursday at TumblrYou're the best omega of your generation. But it seems the gods are favoring Sigurd this time.





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: This fic is inspired by @honestsycrets and @mixedwiththemoon amazing definitions and specifications for the werewolves our beloved princes would be. I pretty much love their way to see these creatures and I decided to go into this music!  
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Werewolves! Beta!Sigurd x Omega!Reader, Sexual content, violence, SMUT, blood and pretty more. +18 ONLY

You knew who you were.   
You knew what you were.   
And you knew exactly what that time meant in your life.

The most desirable omega of the wolf pack was in heat.

When even Ubbe wasn’t able to avoid his eyes to turn amber beside you, it was time to leave. 

Even Hvitserk was spinning around you, sprouting in the most unexpected locations trying to call your attention; and Ivar’s blues were always turning amber straight into yours…   
But it wasn’t them.   
None of them.   
And you didn’t want to become Margrethe. You didn’t have any ambition but find your own mate. However, with your heat starting, it would be hard to keep the alphas away from you.   
And sooner or later you knew their instinct would speak louder than their rationality and it was dangerous, especially for Ivar.

You knew Ubbe could control himself almost entirely and for him, it wouldn’t be hard to restrain his beta playful brother to lose control near you. But Ivar was pretty more dangerous than he was used to showing and you knew he would be entering his rutting soon.

So when your heat started, you ran to the woods, trying to hide near nature, dive yourself in the water of the waterfalls to prevent the alphas to find your scent. Anything that could give you some time of peace until that shit was over.

You would spend some days out in the woods and then come back when the moods wouldn’t be so high by your side.

What you weren’t waiting for was to find one of the sons of Ragnar lost in the woods right in the place you chose to hide.

Sigurd… The mysterious one.   
The one you barely knew.   
He was always so far from the others, so different.   
Sometimes he was near them, almost always around Hvitserk and Ubbe. And you knew he even shared Margrethe with his brothers, but for the great part of the time, he wasn’t there or anywhere.   
Or maybe, he was here… Hidden, just as you were trying to be now.   
You dove into the small lake the waterfalls formed between the stones, trying to observe if he had come after your scent, but the male only seated near the water, sighing annoyed.   
Probably another fight with Ivar - you remembered how mean his brother could be when he wanted to, and he seemed to always want to be mean to Sigurd.   
But this time, something on you urged to go there… To sit near him and talk.

It would be dangerous, you tried to remember yourself. You knew he wasn’t one of the alphas, but, as Hvitserk, he was a pretty strong beta and he could easily subjugate you or lose control.   
You were about to convince yourself to lower down into the water and wait until he goes away when he laid on the stones and so, the light breeze brought his scent to your nose.

It was like to be punched in the middle of your face and at the same time, like receiving the sweetest of the kisses.   
You totally forgot you were naked underwater; or that you should keep yourself hidden.   
That smell…   
That scent was calling you and you couldn’t avoid to get up in the middle of the lake and start walking towards him.   
Sigurd opened his eyes when your scent hit his nose as well and you saw him sitting at the stone; the stained eyes looking at you with the same surprise you felt inside your chest.   
Your steps stopped in front of him and he got up, not breaking the exchanging of glares between your eyes. He was taller than you, so you raised your head to keep looking at him.   
Sigurd extended his hand, touching your chin and your lips, softly sliding his thumb over them. Not a single word came from his mouth, but even then, you leaned your face into his caresses, closing your eyes and feeling that strange satisfaction into your core.   
Your wolf needing for more, pushing you forward, towards him.   
You felt his scent intenser and your eyes opened to see Sigurd as close as he could be.   
Something on him was also pushing him forward, towards you. And he didn’t resist, coming closer and closer until his lips touched yours and he claimed your body, embracing your waist, pulling you into his warm arms.

You fell on them like you were made to fit into his embrace.   
Your lips parted to invite his tongue; your hands touched his chest, invaded his shirt, craving for his skin under your fingertips. The sensation of touching him was like an electrical wave running your entire body.   
You wanted him.   
You needed him.   
More than the air you two were forgetting you need into each other’s mouths.   
Your hands freed him, untying his cords, sliding his clothes, exposing the skin you craved so hard to feel against yours. It wasn’t only your heat. Your heat would have searched for Ubbe… For Ivar.   
It was more.   
It was something that was causing shivers down to your spine with each moan you could drag out of his throat; something that was arching your body to his touches in your back, his kisses in your neck; something that turned your anxiety to absurd levels when his mouth touched your marking spot.   
How many times had Ivar kissed your shoulders, causing you terrible shivers of affliction and fear?  
How many times did you feel froze into Ubbe’s arms, fearing he could bite you in a hug and claim as his something that wasn’t?  
With Sigurd, however, you felt anxious.

His kisses over your marking spot with his body laid over yours at the margin of that lake were making your wolf restless inside of you, but not with fear.

 _ **“Please…”** _you whimpered.

You needed…   
His fangs brushed against your skin and you barely came in his hands. The pleasure of simply feeling him so close was almost enough to cause you an orgasm and you moaned into his ear as if he had caused you to cum already.   
And so, it happened.

Your moans were too much for his control and he held your body against him, sinking his fangs into your marking spot, causing your body to surrender and your core to explode in bliss and a pleasure you never knew you could feel in a man’s hands.   
And he went further, sinking his hardness inside your wet folds, causing you to come again around his shaft when he claimed you a second time, making his what had been denied to all the others.   
Your moans filled the woods when, into his embrace, he thrusts into your body, moaning against the bite he kept in your marking spot until you felt his body filling you with his seed ropes, dragging a new moan from your throat when you came for him one more time.   
However, instead of tiredness, you felt the craving for more.   
There wasn’t a knot to fill you, but you could bet no knot in this world could make you feel more complete.   
You felt his tongue licking the bite and your marking spot, softly healing the wound he had inflicted and without thinking or warning, you sank your fangs into his marking spot, causing him to grunt and claiming him yours as he did to you.

His eyes opened amber to you and you heard his growls when his body filled yours once again.   
And again…   
And again…   
You lost the count of the times in which, words absent, Sigurd took your body up to the insanity and lost himself inside your heated walls.  
It was already night and the moon was full in the sky, watching your bodies in love when he finally collapsed, exhausted, over your panting body.   
Still without words, he covered both of you with his long cloak, and under the sky, with the heat of your body against his and his warm skin over yours, you two surrendered to tiredness and slept together.   
Embraced.

As one.


	2. Cacophony

You ran between the trees and he hunted you.   
You laughed and he giggled and your voices became a single sound.

He was your mate.   
You were his muse.   
And for the days of your heat, you lived a paradise with Sigurd near that lake.

Like wild animals, you two spent the days of your heat playing, knowing and enjoying each other and the new bond you discovered between your souls.   
But now it was time to go back to the pack.

Your heat was over, so you thought you could live a normal life once again, as you always did, having Sigurd by your side as your companion now that you marked each other and settled as a couple.

However, the not so unexpected came.   
You were still laughing, your arm around Sigurd’s waist, his arm over your shoulder when you two came into Kattegat’s central square. He was talking about leaving the Hall to live with you instead of bringing you into the Hall with his brothers, which would be a problem with Ubbe and Ivar as alphas around and Hvitserk sneaking around you whenever he could. And you were agreeing with his idea of a simple life together. It would be good to have him around and you never longed for a room among the royalty as Margrethe always did.  
He stopped a second to touch your face and you were about to exchange a kiss when that infuriated growl came from the crowd giving Sigurd nothing but a few seconds to think before that infuriated creature came for him.

With claws and fangs exposed and his wolf entirely in control, Ivar attacked your prince without a single warning, causing the people of the market to pull away of you all, opening a clearing in the middle of the square that, for you, looked like an arena for a combat you knew your Sigurd weren’t prepared to fight.

A combat you knew he couldn’t win.

Ubbe came for Ivar trying to prevent him to go forward, and Sigurd used his poor time to push you back over Hvitserk before he was thrown on the ground with that savage growling and barking over him.   
Despite Ubbe’s efforts, Ivar was going full strength against Sigurd, who had no choice but answer his attacks, placing his legs on Ivar’s belly and pushing him vigorously behind, launching him some few meters away and getting some time to at least prepare himself for the next attack.

You screamed his name, but someone in the crowd screamed louder and you saw Ubbe being forced to pull back.

_**“Single combat!!”** _

It was a challenge… The alpha had challenged Sigurd and with his hit, he accepted the fight, forbidding anyone to interfere until one of them was declared the winner.

Or until one of them was dead.

And you knew pretty well who was the weaker part of that fight. Not because Sigurd was weak or anything like that, but Ivar was an alpha in frenzy, furiously attacking his opponent with that thirsty for blood in his eyes that always pushed you away from him.   
Hit by hit, you saw Sigurd’s clothes staining in blood.   
Ivar wasn’t clean, but he was pretty worst.

You fought against Hvitserk’s grip, trying to break free from him and stop that madness. Trying to hold you away from Ivar, Hvitserk ended up uncovering your marking spot and seeing his brother’s mark in your neck…   
He called Ubbe’s attention and Ubbe tried to interfere to invalidate that combat.

 ** _“Ivar stop! STOP! She’s claimed! They’re mates! STOP!”_** he tried to hold Ivar back, invading the arena and pulling his little brother from Sigurd with all his strength.

But even for him as an alpha, it was hard to keep Ivar under control

 ** _“He stole my female! I can kill him for doing this!”_** Ivar kept screaming and with the fight stopped you finally managed to break Hvitserk’s grip and run towards Sigurd on the ground.

He was terribly wounded. Some moments more and Ivar would have killed him. His arms and face were marked and some scratches and bites in his jaw and shoulders were pretty near his neck, causing shivers down your spine when you started getting him seated, not even trying to lift him up.

With his remaining strength, he still tried to face Ivar, at least trying to be brave in front of you, in a stupid demonstration of an honor you didn’t care about: it didn’t matter what people would say, you loved him and you wanted him alive!

 _ **“She wasn’t yours! We claimed each other. She’s my mate! It was the gods’ will!”**_ he tried and you cupped his face with your hand trying to make him stop.

Ivar laughed, debauched.

 ** _“The gods’ will? My ass! The gods would never mate the most fertile of our omegas to a beta! Even more you, Sigurd!”_** he said, breaking free from Ubbe’s grip to pull you away from Sigurd by pulling your wrist, dragging you to himself  ** _“She’s the best female of our generation! No way I would…”_**

His voice silenced in a growl of pain and the crowd gasped around you when you bit his hand on your wrist forcing him to let go of your arm.   
With claws and fangs exposed, but not even a third of Sigurd’s strength in your voice, you growled, furiously, against the strongest alpha of your pack, fearlessly showing ambers to him in order to protect your mate.   
You barked, furiously, but not even an octave of Ivar’s barks.   
You growled, infuriated, but not even close to scaring him away.   
However, Ubbe and Hvitserk saw what you were doing. They saw the tears in your eyes. They saw your bravery and when Ivar intended to advance for you, they stood by your side.   
Hvitserk was ready to fight his brother if necessary.   
And Ubbe placed his hand in the middle of Ivar’s chest, pushing him back.

**_“I won’t let you fight her, brother. I won’t let you even touch her. She’s claimed. And you know the rules: mates are mates. She chose Sigurd and they claimed each other. It is over.”_ **

**_“You can’t be serious!”_**  Ivar giggled, infuriated  _ **“You can’t be telling me we gonna let our best female to bear his children! His! The most useless and dismissable shit between us!”**_

You growled infuriated again.

 ** _“I rather die dry than bear your children, you savage!”_** your wolf screamed out of your throat, your ambers facing Ivar’s with anger and courage.

**_“What you need is a good knot to put you in your place, you…”_ **

**_“Ivar!_** ” Ubbe’s growling voice sounded louder cutting Ivar’s voice and remembering he wasn’t the only alpha in that place  ** _“A mate is a mate… It’s over. The rules are for all of us and you will respect their bond. She belongs to Sigurd. This way the gods decided and we shall accept. Now back off. I won’t say it again.”_**

Ivar’s ambers turned blues and he looked at you, disgusted.

 ** _“I overestimated you, (Y/N). So beautiful… So dumb. If you had mated with Ubbe I would understand. Even Hvitserk. But Sigurd? What a waste of life!”_** he cursed.

But you only kept yourself looking at him, your ambers glowing, ready to fight him for Sigurd if necessary.

 ** _“It’s better this way, after all. I wouldn’t like my pups to have a chance to be dumb as you are,”_** he said, acid, still throwing a heavy gaze to Sigurd before turning into the wolf of black pelage he was in his wolf form and leave, running across the crowd.

 _ **“You can go back to your activities. There is nothing to be seen here. Go”**_ Ubbe dismissed the crowd while Hvitserk was trying to help Sigurd to get up.

And so you turned to him once again, trying to help him, passing his arm over your shoulders once again, nuzzling your nose on his wounded face, with tears in your eyes and little whimpers on your nose that were breaking everyone’s hearts.

It was easy to feel the love you had for your mate and the way you were so despaired of seeing him so wounded that way.

Ubbe touched your shoulder, taking Sigurd’s weight over his own shoulders to help Hvitserk to carry his brother to the healer’s cabin. His placid blues fell over your eyes with a sigh.

**_“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to hold him. But don’t worry. Ivar will respect your bond from now on.”_ **

**_“I just wanna take care of my prince”_** you answered, caressing Sigurd’s face, removing some of his curly strands from the sweat in his forehead.

 _ **“I’ll be fine…”**_ he panted, touching his forehead on yours as a way to keep you calm.

But even then, you followed him to the healer’s tent as a lost pup would follow its mother.

All you wanted now was your precious peace back and your place into his arms.


	3. Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little work as much as I did! Love ya all! Thank you for this!
> 
> Warnings: Sweetness and fluffy. +18 ONLY

_**“It burns!”** _

Sigurd was complaining about almost everything the healer had to use. The only thing he didn’t complain about was the tempered mead she gave him. According to her, he would be sleeping soon after drinking the mead that way: In large sips.

You were acting like her helper doing so much to help that the real helper backed off, giving you space. Hvitserk was at the door, looking to see if Ivar would try to come back or any shit and Ubbe was inside, following your steps with his blue eyes, watching as you were doing all the better to heal his little brother’s wounds, worried and filled with so much love.

When Sigurd finally slept - caught by the herbs the healer had placed in his mead - you sat by his side, cleaning his forehead and face with a clean cloth wet in warm water you prepared yourself to clean him while he was sleeping. There were so much care and tenderness in your touches…

However, you were so worried that you didn’t notice your wrist were purple from Ivar’s grip.   
Ubbe sighed and slowly prepared a wet bandage, cold to help with the marks. He stopped your hand, catching your attention when he softly pulled your hand to his, involving your marked wrist with the cold bandage, relieving a small pain you were feeling not knowing why.

 ** _“You must care for yourself as well,”_**  he said, caressing your hand and looking at you  ** _“I envy Sigurd. Not because you’re the most beautiful omega of our generation, but because of this love I see in your eyes when you care for him.”_**  he completed, softly.

He wanted to be your mate, you could see it in his eyes, but unlike Ivar, Ubbe was respecting the bond he saw between you and his little brother, despite the sadness and envy you could see in his blues.

**_“Sigurd is a lucky man. And I hope one day the gods will bring me a woman like you.”_ **

You held his hands.   
You would have accepted him if you didn’t find your mate on his brother. Ubbe was a good male, after all. You smiled at him.

 _ **“They will. They will bring one better… Don’t worry.”**_ you said softly, causing him to smile back.

 _ **“I don’t think he’s going to come back anytime soon.”**_ Hvitserk got into the tent, sitting in front of you two, taking Sigurd’s amphora to drink his water, but stopping his intent when he saw your face frowned in reprobation, placing the amphora back in its place.  _ **“He’s rutting. Must be fucking out his frustrations”**_

You got up to pick up some fresh water for him and he thanked, drinking from the cup you gave him before sitting back beside your sleeping mate.

 _ **“Sigurd is a lucky ass for having you.”**_  he said  _ **“But it is better for you guys to be out of the pack while Ivar is rutting. He must become aggressive again”**_

 ** _“We gonna live together in my house,”_**  you said, caressing Sigurd’s face, removing some of his strands from his serene sleeping face and seeing his brothers looking to each other.

_**“He’ll…”** _

_**“Leave the hall. Yes.”**_  you answered Ubbe’s question before he could complete, looking at him “It was never his place, Ubbe. He must be a prince like all of you, but like me, and pretty much like you, he wants a simple life” you said, causing Ubbe to sigh comprehensively.

You knew he also wanted to settle down and build his family.

**_“We want to live a calm life together and my farm is not so far from the town so he could come and see you all whenever he want, but we’ll be avoiding Ivar’s presence and all these constant arguings and fights.”_ **

**_‘It is a wise decision"_** Hvitserk agreed, sighing  ** _“It would be good to have you around, (Y/N), but Ivar is unpredictable and these fights between them could evolve to something serious like today once again.”_**

 ** _“Better safe than sorry”_**  you completed, sighing.

 _ **“I gonna order the slaves to pack his things for the moving. And I’ll separate some of them to go with him in order to help you two”**_  Ubbe said and you answered, simply.

**_“Two. A man for the farm works and a woman to help me when the pups come.”_ **

**_“We could send you…”_**  he started and you cut before he could continue.

 _ **“Ubbe… Simple.”**_  he sighed _ **“We want a simple life, not the life of a king. I don’t need more than two slaves and only because I want my pups and to have help while pregnant will be something good. We’ll be fine, don’t worry. We don’t need too much more than each other”.**_

 _ **“Lucky ass, I said”**_  Hvitserk commented getting up  ** _“I have to go… Gonna be late for… I…”_** he pointed the door, starting to try to find an excuse to leave, causing you to giggle.

Every time Hvitserk was so anxious to leave there was some woman involved And since he was avoiding being too close to you since he saw your mark, you could bet he would be on rutting pretty soon.

 ** _“It’s fine, Hvitserk. Thank you for today”_** He smiled, jumping in his heels before leaving, happily.

 ** _“I’ll go as well. Gonna prepare everything for you guys. I know my brother is in good hands”_** Ubbe said, smiling.  _ **“Welcome to the family, sister”**_ he completed, kissing your forehead and caressing your hair before leaving.

You sat beside Sigurd once again and patiently took care of his details, caressing his hair and softly caring for everything until he was able to wake up again.

Seeing him sleeping so serenely was a balm of relief to your wounded heart. For a second, when everything happened, you thought your precious mate would be lost so soon. You closed your eyes and promised a sacrifice to thank for his life to the gods and so you laid by his side in the furs and allowed yourself to rest beside your mate.

His sweet fingers sliding through your hair woke you up some hours after you fell asleep. Your eyes found his, and he smiled when he saw you were finally awake. It was already night and you sighed, stretching yourself in the bed.

_**“How are you feeling, my love?”** _

_**“Better,”**_  he answered,  ** _“My head is still hurting and I think I gonna need some rest time, but I feel better.”_**

 ** _“You scared me,”_**  you said, hugging his body against yours, nuzzling your face against his,  _ **“I thought he was going to kill you”.**_

 _ **“Ivar is not that insane”**_  he scoffed, causing you to open your eyes toward him.

 _ **“He is.”**_  you said, closing his smile  ** _“He is insane enough and you know this, Sigurd. Enough of these fights… Please.”_**

 ** _“I’m not the one who starts them!”_**  he defended himself and you touched his lips softly caressing them.

 ** _“But you can be the one to finish them.”_** you mumbled, touching your forehead with his  _ **“For me… For us, Sigurd.”**_

Your eyes on his caused Sigurd to swallow the answer he had so ready in his tongue. You weren’t Ubbe. You weren’t trying to tell him how to behave or putting down Ivar’s offenses as if he was obligated to pretend it wasn’t hurting him just because “poor Ivar is a cripple”. No.  
You were asking for him and for him only; because you wanted the life you two planned together in that lake; you wanted the puppies he worked so hard on filling you with.  
You wanted him, not a crown in your head or even a way to reach his brothers.   
Him.   
And he couldn’t deny anything for someone who loved him so purely and so freely.

 ** _“As long as I have you by my side, I won’t mind Ivar or anyone else’s words. You’re my everything, (Y/N). You…”_** he started, touching your lower belly with tenderness  _ **“And the ones that you shall bear for me.”**_

His fingers slid slowly over your clothes and you smiled, placing your hand over his, caressing the back of his hand and receiving that smile that only Sigurd had in his lips and that now was yours only.

Your smiling lips reached each other in a kiss and you felt him interlocking your fingers over your belly, causing you to smile against his mouth.

Your life was finally beginning and if happiness had a name, for sure…

_… it was Sigurd._


End file.
